Prussia x Reader: The Ambassadors
by mme2100
Summary: Well, this is one of my longer fanfics. I posted it before but because it is a x reader, it got taken off. I like the feedback so I decided to post it again. Not fair! Just because a story is in second person it isn't considered a fanfic! I want to try and convince the heads of to change that guidline, but I have a feeling that just emailing them won't change it.
1. Chapter 1

Prussia x Reader

You sat alone in a bar. You were lucky it was a quiet night and just you and the bartender, who was watching the football game. Your tired (e/c) eyes stared into your small glass of whiskey that you were sipping on. The door to the bar opens and a rush of rain and cold winter winds blow into the bar. A man entered, his black and white jacket soaked from the rain. As he took it off, eye you could see the toned muscles of his chest under his wet white t-shirt out of the corner of your. He sat down your left, putting his jacket on the stool to the left of where he sat. His hair looked grey and messy from the rain, but you guessed that it would be white when dry. "Finally lost ze bastards!" he sighed then ordered a beer. You swore you heard a German accent. You didn't know a lot of German, but enough to be polite and make sure you didn't get raped by a stranger if you went to the country. He took a long drink then leaned back a little to stretch. He turned his head and saw you starring in to your glass. A smug smile crept its way on to his face.

"Hey zere, Frau." he said. You turned your head a little to look at him. His eyes were bright red; they looked as if electricity was trapped around inside ruby orbs. The smug grin widened as he stared at you closely. He leaned closer to you and hushed his voice to a whisper.

"How old are you? Certainly not old enough to drink," His smile wide and eyes burning with self-assurance that he was right. Well he was, not that you were going to tell him that. You were 18, and only drank when the day at work was beyond stressful.

You shrugged nonchalantly, "So what if I'm not." you replied quietly so that the bar tender wouldn't hear.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, zat is a bad habit, Frau. I thought young ladies were supposed to be honest. And you seem quite comfortable with whiskey. " He said, gesturing to your glass that was an eighth of the way full. You stare down into your drink quietly shaking your head a little.

"If the world wasn't so fucking retarded, I wouldn't be driven to this." You say matter-of-factly before swallowing the rest of the contents in the glass. He chuckled lightly, agreeing with your response.

"It can't be zat bad Frau." He said as the bar tender refilled your glass. The albino turned your chin to face him with his index finger, his eyes curious.

"Yeah, and I'm going to share my life story with a random guy in a bar." you say sarcastically.

"Hm." He reached out a hand, "Gilbert." You nod and shake his hand.

"_" you reply.

"Well zat storm isn't going to stop anytime soon." He said looking out the window as it got pelted with rain. You sigh and push back your glass; if you were going to talk about your life with a random guy, you figured you should at least be halfway sober.

"Fine, but for everything I tell you, you have to tell me something too. Deal?"

"Deal, if I can ask questions." he smirked.

"As long as I'm not obligated to answer."

"Awesome." he agreed after a short pause.

You look down wondering aloud where to start.

"How about why you're drinking whiskey in a bar when you're underage?" he suggested, the smug smile growing.

"Well, my job sucks because I'm surrounded by morons." you start, "Everybody says that I am pretty good lots of martial arts, but I have to be a stupid waitress instead. I just can't stand those customers that rub 'The customer is always right' in your face." You go against your earlier decision and take a swig from your glass.

"Sounds like a boring job." he said flatly.

"Yup." you pause for a couple of seconds.

"But there is something worse about today, isn't there Frau?" he said obviously more interested now. He was right, but you didn't want to tell him any of that stuff.

"C'mon Frau, if you tell ze awesome me you'll feel a lot better." he said leaning a little closer. You wanted to punch that smug look right off his face, but what was bothering you couldn't be used against you or anything, and wasn't any worse than the information he already had about you being under 21. You could hardly believe you were doing this. You down a good portion of the whiskey, and look at Gilbert who seemed to be a little shocked at how easily you drank such a large amount.

"You ready to talk now, Frau?" he chuckles. You give a nod and start to smile a bit. You tried to never burden others with your problems, but it was nice that someone seemingly wanted to listen.

"Well the day starts like usual; I get customers their orders bla, bla, bla. Then I get this one difficult customer who decided to complain to my boss. I think 'Whatever I get to go home early and see my boyfriend.' We had been going out for 2 years and were living together." At the mention of your boyfriend Gilbert raised his head (he had been resting his chin on his hand and had been listening quit intently. "I get home and open the mailbox, I see a only one letter and decided to quickly read it. Turns out the letter was from my parents. They left me when I was 5, so my aunt took me in, and I hadn't heard a word from them since. The letter was from my mom explaining that my dad had a heart attack, and gave the date of his funeral. I was beyond angry. They left me to fend for myself! Just dropped me off at the bus stop in the pouring rain! And now after 13 years they decided to contact me!" you were raising your voice a little in anger and your fists were clenched.

"Well, safe to say your parents are bastards." Gilbert said as he took a sip from his 3rd beer. "Next?" he prompted.

"So I rip the letter in half and unlocked the door. I was so mad about the letter that I didn't notice the strange car in front of our house." You say gravely starring down into your glass. As you say the last sentence, Gilbert's expression turned to one that looked sort of sympathetic.

"Who was she?" he asked in the same grim tone that you had.

"Some slut that works halftime at the same restaurant." your words dripped with venom, and you tried to seem strong, but Gilbert noticed the single tear fall into your cup.

"Well life is doing a damn good job of kicking your ass." He said stretching now that the story was over.

"To bad you can't kick the shit out of life." you chuckle. Gilbert listening to you had made you feel better. Maybe he was as awesome has he thought he was.

"So what now?" he asked. "Ze bar closes soon and you don't have a home or a job, since you'll be fired after you kick the shit out of zat bitch ze next time you see her." The smirk came back to his face.

"Dunno." You reply pushing back your whiskey glass.

"Now, my turn to explain myself." he said, you turned your head to listen and looked at him in the eyes. They were such an amazing color to you and went well with his messy snow white hair and stupid smug smile. 'He's kind of cute' you think before turning to listen to his story.

"I haven't told you my full name." he said taking a mouthful of his beer. "It's Gilbert Beilschmidt." he said casting you a sideways glance. The last name rang a bell; and your mouth drops and you stare at him in awe as you place the name. Gilbert Beilschmidt; as in one of the two brothers that lived in the giant mansion outside the city, since it was far too big to fit in the city. It was gorgeous, and about the size of a mall. It had cost millions to build, and millions to pay all the workers there. They were filthy rich and made approximately, 2 million a day, 365 days a year. They were ambassadors from Germany, and lived in a town only for ambassadors of foreign countries, and their workers. Just now you realized how far out of your league Gilbert really was. He gave you a minute to absorb the big shock.

"You ready?" he asked smugly. You snap out your thoughts and nod.

"So West, mien brudder, takes care of ze business pretty much and keeps me out of the spotlight for safety reasons, since we don't want some girl taking all our money. But I do get bored trapped in a house all day, so I have to entertain myself." his smile grew as he gave you a list of cruel pranks he pulled on the guards and servants, but each one made you both laugh your asses off. They really were funny, and it seemed like Gilbert was a hand full.

"But of course Ludwig didn't find zem very funny since he isn't as awesome as me. So he got me ze equivalent of a babysitter. She made sure I stayed out of trouble and made life boring as hell; so I went back to doing what I want, I have now driven 28 'babysitters' mental counting ze one today." he laughed as he took a sip of his beer. "So I was running from ze guards and decided to hide here." You started to laugh; his life was without a doubt more fun than yours.

"So what now?" you ask "When the bar closes and Ludwig finds you your just going to get another baby sitter."

He smiled smugly, and you decided the look in his eye scared you.

"Zat is where I zink we can help each other. You seem awesome enough to hang out with me, and right now you have no home and I have no one to 'baby sit' me. Mien 'baby sitters live at the mansion and live like brudder and I do, which is unmistakably good life. If I find someone zat is awesome like me, zen maybe ze day won't be so mind-numbing." You understood his plan now.

"So, What do you say _?" he asked the smug smile still there on his face.

"How do I know you won't chase me off like the others?" you ask quite suspicious.

"Well, because you seem more awesome zan all ze others. Zey all hated me and so we didn't do anything interesting, it was so unawesome. But you don't hate me, do you Frau? So if it is more like hanging out with a friend zan a babysitter, it'll be more fun and I won't have a reason to chase you off." You decided that he was making sense; it wasn't unlike what children do when they don't like a babysitter.

"What do you like to do for fun anyway?" you asked.

"Anything." he said shrugging his shoulders. You thought for a while. You decided from all the pranks and jokes that Gilbert was really funny, and you figured that you could keep him busy enough. You nodded and told your decision to Gilbert.

"Kesesese~!" he has such a strange laugh, you thought. "If you zink I'm awesome, zen you'll like my friends Francis and Antonio. Zey're not as awesome as me, but still kind of awesome.

With that, you both got up and decided to walk to the mansion; it would give you plenty of time for the alcohol to clear out of your system. When you were almost at the mansion you felt a gentle tug on your arm. You turn around and see Gilbert standing still with his hand on your arm, his red eyes looked as if they're on fire. He pulled you in to his arms, which you didn't expect so you tripped and ran into him, your head on his chest. He lifted your chin and put his face centimeters away from yours.

"I thought so," he said thoughtfully as he pulled away and threw you a Wisp®[1]. You were a little confused at first, but there was a trace of something else in your heart: disappointment

"You have whiskey on your breath." Gilbert explained. "Let's keep ze drinking a secret between you and me for now, ja liebe~?" he said bringing his index finger to his lips. You nod and start to brush your teeth vigorously. After, he threw you a pack of mints and you continued walking. When you were a few steps away from the gate you turned and looked at Gilbert.

"You called me liebe, I know its German but does it mean?" you raised an eyebrow, as you saw the arrogant smile that had disappeared make its way back on to his face.

"That's right, you don't speak German. I'll teach you later he said walking through giant wrought iron gates. Gardeners looked up and called to the guards, who in turn spoke into walkie-talkies. The massive door to the mansion opens to reveal a man. He had his blonde hair slicked back, and his eyes matched Gilbert's in intensity, except they were blue.

"Hey, brudder." he sighed. You realized this was Ludwig, and you felt a pang of pity for him; he probably did this so often. Well your job was to make sure he didn't have to do this again.

"Guten tag, West!" Gilbert smiled.

"Who is zat?" Ludwig asked gesturing to you.

"I'll explain inside." he responded as you followed him, a guard, and Ludwig to an office on the bottom floor. You did your best to not stare at the breathtaking architecture. Once in the office, Ludwig sat at a desk (that was amazingly neat) and stared at you and Gilbert expectantly. Gilbert explained that he wanted you to work there, calling you as awesome a lot. After he was finished, Ludwig asked him to leave the room while he interviewed you. After he left, you looked back at Ludwig.

"Do you want to work here _?" he asked his German accent much stronger than Gilbert's. "I understand that my brother can be pushy when he has a plan, most of which don't turn out well." His expression was very serious and solemn. The comment had slightly offended you, until you realized what Gilbert told you about some of the pranks he played; Ludwig was probably trying to warn or protect you from his brother's antics.

"Yes, I understand the possible challenge as well; he told me some of the pranks that he did to the workers before I knew his last name." at this both Ludwig and the guard's eyes widened.

"Knowing zat, why do you want to work here?" you understood his suspicions, he had a right with all of the money that the brothers had.

"Because, he seemed to like me or think I was 'awesome'. I think that I could keep him entertained during the day; he already agreed to teach me German! If he likes having me around, perhaps he won't be bored and torture the workers." You said nodding to the guard.

"You don't know German? Seltsam [translation-odd]." he looked seriously at you.

"It doesn't matter if she knows German Ludwig, we can all speak English. Gilbert mentioned her being good at martial arts, as long as she can kick his ass if he gets out of line she'll be okay." the guard laughed and you did too. Ludwig smiled, but it faded as he looked at you again.

"You understand zat my brother can be difficult to…handle; if he wants somezing, he takes it, willing by ze ozer person or not." his expression was ice cold and dead serious. A shiver ran through you when you realized what he meant. In other words, fear for your vital reigons. You nodded your face matching Ludwig's.

"Well, as long as I can kick his ass I'll be fine."

"I don't want to frighten you, Gott knows you may be our last chance, but I'm trying to explain zat he is really strong; you may not be able to defend yourself. I'm only giving you fair warning."

"All the others were okay." you said

"I mean this in ze most respectful way; none of zem were as cute as you, I can see how much my older brudder favors you."

You nod, "I understand the risk. He was very kind to me when we met; as perverted as he seems to be, if he truly favors me then I have a gut feeling that he won't do anything to hurt me." you answer.

"If I am right, you like him too." he said, a proud smile on his face. You answered in the one German word you knew.

"Ja."

"Well zen I wish you ze best of luck. Your room is in ze same hallway as mine and Gilbert's. Zere're many open room so you can pick one." He smiled and stood up to lead you out of the office.

"Thank you lots Mr. Ludwig" you smile.

"Just Ludwig will do fine." he chuckles

"Okay!" you respond cheerfully.

You almost run in to Gilbert as you walk out the door. He was standing in the hall way waiting for you.

"_?" Ludwig calls. You turn to see him in door way with a confused look on his face. "Do you have your suitcases?" You realized that you left all other cloths at your house. Gilbert must have noticed the horror struck look that crossed your face; he put his hand on your shoulder.

"Come on, Frau." You nod and walk towards the door with Gilbert following you. You felt better since Gilbert was coming with you; something about him felt safe, despite what Ludwig said.

You pull up into the drive way of your old house. You stare at it for a second, then snapped out of your trance by Gilbert elbowing your arm.

"Do you want ze awesome me to come?" his face told you that he was mocking you, and he laughed when you looked a little pissed off.

"Let's go liebe, mien awesomeness will help you pack." he laughed as he got out of the car. You rang the door bell, which was of course answered by your ex. You explain that you're packing up your clothes and a few other things, at that he let you in. he looked a little intimidated by Gilbert, which almost made you laugh. You lead Gilbert to your room and tell him to stay there while you got the suit cases, bad idea. You come back with two suitcases; only to almost drop them when you saw Gilbert holding up one of your bright (f/c) bras. You set the suitcases on the bed, snatching the bra out of his hand and shoving it into a suitcase; meanwhile Gilbert proceeded to laugh his ass off. You grit your teeth; it was so difficult to not lash out at him and show him how sharp your tongue could be. You were beyond embarrassed and were almost brought to tears as you listened to him laugh and you packed the two suit cases. Right as a tear almost fell out of your right eye a hand gripped your left shoulder tightly. You turn to look at him in the eyes, your (e/c) orbs boiling over with anger.

"Calm down liebe. I wasn't laughing at you, so zere is no need to be angry. I laughed because your face turned red as a lobster!"

"That was supposed to make me feel better?" you growled.

"No, you shouldn't make a big deal out of it though. Your acting like ze others; I figured zat you would be one of ze few zat would be brave enough to treat me like a normal guy." he said looking at you almost disappointedly.

"Your right," you start. "I was acting like a diva." He grabs a pile of clothes and brings them to the bags. At that point you reach your hand back and smack it across his cheek.

"You want to be treated like a regular guy? Well next time you go through my underwear drawer, I'll kick the shit out of you!" you gave a little smile that showed you weren't really that mad.

"Kesesese! Zat was more of the response I thought I'd get!" he laughed caring the luggage out of the room. You drove back to the mansion, where Ludwig laughed at the slight red mark on Gilbert's cheek. He brought you up to the 4th floor. And you saw a hall way of rooms.

"Go ahead and pick any one you want, mien is right there." He gestured to the last room to the left and told you Ludwig's was on the opposite end of the hallway. You open the door directly in front of you but the room was all (least favorite color), even the bed sheets. You look in the room to the left but it still wasn't your taste. So you look to the room left of that. You open the door and it was amazing the walls were _, and it had a (ex. classic) _ style to it. It was perfect in every way. Gilbert had followed you in and set your bags down. You looked up at him and smiled.

"It's awesome!" you say

You follow Gilbert out of the room and realize you picked the one right next to his! You fist-pumped in your head there wasn't a better room for you in the whole house! You follow Gilbert down to the kitchen passing Ludwig and all the workers who were sitting down for dinner. You where a little confused when he picked up two containers filled with what the cooks prepared that night.

"Dankeschön." He said as he picked up the containers.

Gilbert left the kitchen, and you followed him into one of the living rooms (since the mansion had multiple); then into yet another dining room. In front of you stood a rather large china cabinet. He reached around the side of the cabinet, seemingly searching for something. He looked at you with a smug smile as you stared in awe; the china cabinet moved outward like a door. You swore that your jaw must have been on the ground, and you only closed it to ask a question.

"Where are we going?" you ask, thoroughly puzzled.

"You'll see."

"Well, that's vague." you pout. He chuckled a little,

"Some one's impatient!"

He walks into the cupboard and hands you a pullover.

"We goin' to Narnia?" you ask sarcastically.

"Just put it on!" he laughs.

You follow him into the closet as he closes the door. For a split second you smiled at the thought of seven minutes in heaven with the albino pervert. A light was switched on and shocked you out of your thoughts. In the light you could see a spiral staircase that went through the roof of the closet. Gilbert laughs at how confused you looked as you both walked up the stair case. At the top he opened a door and pulled you up the last step eagerly and wrapped his hands around your eyes. It felt cold, like you were outside; 'That explains the jacket.' You thought. He walks you forward a couple of steps and uncovers your eyes. Everything was a blinding orange; you had to blink a few times to clear your vision. A gasp escaped your lips as you stared at the most beautiful sunset you had ever seen. The horizon was deep red, but didn't compare to the shade of Gilbert's eyes; it was more of a red orange. The surrounding sky was all lit the same fiery orange, with traces of a light pink; and the lack of sun dyed the clouds a mix of lavender and deep purple. Your (e/c) eyes were stretched wide as your brain tried to memorize the gorgeous scene in front of you. It was a balcony with a little railing.

"Awesome, right?" he asked smugly setting the containers of food and a couple of glasses on a little table that was next to two chairs. "Usually ze awesome me comes up here alone, it gives me a break from Ludwig's unawesomeness." he said sitting down and stretching.

"So Ludwig hasn't come up here with you?" you asked. The brothers seemed really close, but you supposed that Gilbert's …well, lazy nature didn't go to well with Ludwig's majorly strict lifestyle.

"Nope, you're the first one." he said nonchalantly. This made your heart beat increase, this place seemed special to him and you suddenly felt a stab of honor. You walk forward and sit in the open chair. Gilbert looks over at you, his face hard to read.

"And if you tell anyone about zis;"he gave a long pause "I'll let your imagination think of all the things I could do to you." he finished with an evil gleam in his eyes that was enough to make you almost shit yourself. You quickly nodded, and he turned back to the sunset that was almost over. He handed you a container of food, which was remarkably still warm. You both open the containers and make a sour face at the (least fave vegetable) on the plate.

"You don't like _ either?" you ask still starring at the repulsive vegetable. To answer your question he only shook his head a little. "I know one thing to do with this!" you smile. You reach over and grab a piece of _ off Gilbert's plate. You reach back as far as you can, and throw it clear over the giant gate that leads to the driveway.

After doing so you look back at Gilbert, who could only laugh.

"I zink zat you are awesome enough to hang out with me." His words made you smile as a light blush spread across your cheeks. You both ate while looking at the stars and talking (mostly about how awesome Gilbert was, but you didn't mind.) it was really fun and reminded you of talking to him at the bar. He made you go to bed early because you were going to meet Francis and Antonio early the next morning.

You crawled into bed, holding the pull over he let you keep. It smelled a little like beer, but mostly like Gilbert. You continued to burry your face in it as you fell asleep.

You were sure of how you felt now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Awesome Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt a sharp poke on your shoulder. You unbury your head from your pillow and lookup, only to see a giant pair of ruby eyes in your face.

"Morning Frau! I told you we were going to Francis' early!" he was dressed and had a smug smile that you didn't understand. Just then you realized that you were still snuggled up next to his jacket. A blush covered your face from cheek to cheek across your nose.

"Come on liebe, time to get dressed and get going!"

"Hold on I haven't even got a shower yet!" you yell as he tugged you out of bed. He pushes you into the bathroom joined to your room.

"Zere is already a towel in Zere so hurry!" he said closing the bathroom door. After your shower you dry off with the towel, you walk into your room planning to pick out your outfit, but one had already been set out on your bed. On top was the same bright _ bra from when you were packing, along with matching panties. 'That albino pervert!' you scream in your head. You decide to put on the outfit that was on the bed, figuring that there was a reason he set out that one. The shirt was one of your favorites! It as a v-neck that was (f/c), and it was the perfect shape to flatter your body. You put on a pair of jean shorts, though you don't remember having them before… You check your phone to make sure no one called, it was 4:00 in the morning!

You walk down stairs to see Gilbert waiting in the foyer. He looked up to see you walking down the stairs. Once you come down to meet him, you see he looks very pleased with himself.

"Good ze shorts fit, all ze others had holes or looked too long. We couldn't have you looking like a homeless person when you meet ze rest of ze trio."

"Hey! Are you saying I dress like a homeless person!" you weren't really upset, you ended up laughing more than yelling. You walk out the door, following the smug smile down the street. You stop at another mansion; 'Of course more rich people.' you think. You walk up to the front door as Gilbert rang the doorbell. The door was answered by a man with long, wavy, blonde hair.

"Ahhhh! Bonjour mes amis! Allons-y, Tony is already inside. You walk in; the foyer was a mural of a man surrounded by naked women, this sent a shiver down your spine.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Francis; I'm the ambassador for France." he said placing a kiss on your hand.

"Hi, I'm _." you smile. You follow Francis and Gilbert into the kitchen, there was a man who was tan with brown hair and gorgeous green eyes.

"Hey Tony, this is _." Gilbert introduces you.

"Hola! As you heard, I'm Antonio, but you can call me Tony. I'm the ambassador for Spain."

"Hi!" you wave smiling. He looked kind of like a farmer, but he seemed really nice.

"So Gil, Ludwig found a cute one for you this time." Francis said winking at you.

"Nien, I found her on my own; she seemed pretty awesome after we talked for a while, so I offered her ze job." he said smiling smugly.

"It looks like there is more to tell though." Tony said looking over his shoulder as he poured three glasses of a rose colored wine. 'A little early for drinking, isn't it' you thought. Gilbert looked at you expectantly, "I'll let you tell this part, lieb." he said smiling smugly. You looked down a couple of seconds while you thought about how to explain this. You decided to start from 'I hated my old job as a waitress.' As soon as you said those words the trio all got a similar look on their face that scared you. The perverts were clearly trying to picture you in your waitress outfit. Gilbert gave you a nod to continue; so you explained about your parents and boyfriend. When you paused tony had a look of pure sympathy on his face, and Francis said

"Oh, your poor heart chére,"

"So… well I was really upset and… I-I," you stuttered nervously. The look on Gilberts face told you that he seemed to find you being nervous entertaining. Finally you blurted out

"So I grabbed my fake I.D and went to the bar..." Gilbert and Francis looked like they were going to shit themselves laughing, and Tony almost spit out a mouthful of wine.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to hear that chica!" Tony laughed.

"And she was drinking whiskey when I met her," Gilbert decided to put in. At this point all three looked like they were going to piss themselves.

"Well, you're not as innocent as I thought _, perfect!" Francis said making a rape face. "It's still early, I have an idea of something fun we can do!" These words scared you a lot, looks like it was your turn to shit yourself.

He grabbed a bag and stuffed some things inside.

"Allons-y, to Arthur's house." Francis yelled pushing you out the door. In the car Francis and Gilbert explained that Arthur was the jack-ass ambassador for England, and you were going to prank him.

Once you reached Arthur's mansion. You snuck in through his bedroom window (which was apparently always open). You followed them in, more than a little curious of what they were planning. This must be why you got up so early, it was only 5:30 in the morning so he wouldn't be up yet. While Gilbert and Tony were rigging something to the door, Francis brought you over to where Arthur was sleeping. You remembered him; he came to the restaurant you used to work at. The one time he came he seemed really smug, and wouldn't stop hitting on you, you wanted payback for that. You told Francis this and he just smiled. Francis gently sprayed shaving cream across both of his bushy eyebrows and handed you a razor; that was why he was grinning, you were going to get revenge! You both smiled like demons as you carefully shaved each eyebrow off. You then sprayed a large pool of shaving cream between the window and bed, and Gilbert set up a trip wire attached to a bucket. He filled the bucket with a weird mixture that looked sticky and smelled really bad. Francis cut off his clothes and doodled all over Arthur's body. Antonio set up a video camera so you could all see once on a computer once you all were out safely. After all was set up, you all could hardly silence your laughs.

"Okay, everything is done." Francis starts, "Now we just have to get out of here." Gilbert and Francis leave out the window first.

"Do you want to jump first chica?" Tony asked.

"Jump?!" you whisper astonished.

"Don't worry, I'll go first and then when you jump sit on the window sill, push of the brick as hard as you can, and we'll catch you." you nod, still uncomfortable. Tony slips out the window and grips the brick just enough to slow and soften his fall. He stood up and said a couple words to the other guys. They nodded and looked at you. You followed Antonio's direction and sat on the window's edge. You placed your feet flat against the wall. You scoot out some more, take a deep breath; and jump. You turn your body so your back was facing the ground and before you even had time to scream, hands were wrap around your waste and shoulders. All at once the motion of falling stopped. You open your eyes, and see only one pair one red orbs starring back at you.

"You look surprised Frau, did you zink I wasn't going to catch you?" After he set you down and you all hoped the fence, he slowed down and grabbed your arm.

"You know, it would be really unawesome if you hurt yourself," he started o say quietly. "So trust me, I won't let you fall liebe." You smile and nod.

"I know you wouldn't, you're too awesome to let me fall." You start to laugh lightly. He smiled smugly and nodded while you caught up to the others. Francis pulled out a tablet,

"Its connected to the camera by wirelessly, so we can watch from a safe distance." Tony explained. It just occurred to you how much thought they had put into this… no wonder Gilbert was so much trouble, he actually thinks things out.

"Ready?" Gilbert asks, you all respond with a smile and nod. Gilbert picks up a rock and throws it towards Arthur's mansion, breaking a window and then ducking to watch the tablet. A giant alarm sounds itself because of the broken window.

*on the tablet

Arthur shoots up out of bead and runs to the door, but it is duck taped shut, so he runs to the open window slipping in the shaving cream and sliding into the trip wire. He looks up just in time to be covered in the unknown mixture and feathers. You all crack up laughing, but fracis says there is more and to wait. The duck tape is cut and guards come in the door and inspect the room. Finally a guard closes the window, triggering the last trip wire at the top. Out of each corner of the room shoots a spray can of hot pink spray paint. You all laugh as the guards, Arthur, and ultimately the whole room is dyed hot pink.

*not on tablet

Tony unplugs the wireless receiver and crushes it on the ground.

"Now we have to race the guards home!" Francis laughs. You hear muffled voices and run until you get to Francis' house where you and Gilbert decide it is safe to walk home. You both laugh as you think back to Arthur slipping and sliding in the shaving cream. Once you open the door Ludwig walks towards you with an irritated look on his face.

"_, may I talk to you?" Both you and Gilbert felled a little worry clench your stomach, but you obey and follow Ludwig into the office. Your heart was racing and thumping hard against your chest.

"I have received ein phone call from Arztur [Arthur]." his expression was dead serious, he must have known that it was one of the trio's pranks. You swallow hard and nod slowly; you had a really bad felling that today was your first, and last, day to work for the Beilschmidts.

"I understand that it was wrong, I don't deny that I was involved. I had a previous bone to pick with Arthur, and I do know that revenge was the wrong way to go about it." You manage to finally meet his icy blue gaze.

"I apologize, and being Gilbert's… well, uh… entertainer, so it was my job to watch him. I take full responsibility for the actions of Gilbert and myself. I will apologize to Arthur and work to repay my debt for the damage done to his room." You were confident and knew you were in trouble, but it was technically your fault for going along with it; you failed at your job.

"Zere is no need." his eyes softened some. "Arztur sent ze phone call to everyone, so he doesn't really know who it was. Ze trio always plays a prank whenever zere is a new one; it was probably for ze best zat you went along wiz zis one, it probably was ze best way to win ze fondness of ze trio, especially Gilbert." as he said the last few words he smiled a little. "Just do your best to keep zem busy wiz zings zat are less… distructive." You smile and nod vigorously. He walked you to the door to let you out, but before he opened it he looked at you, pride shining in his eyes.

"And zankyou, all ze odders would have thrown mien brudder under ze bus; you were ze first to take responsibility for him, Francis, and Antonio. I made ze right choice." he opened the door and let you leave the office. 'Yay, I still have a job!' you thought. You couldn't find Gilbert so you decide to look in his room. You knock on the door and hear a low voice mumble something that was probably 'coming'. Gilbert opens the door, his eyes looking almost depressed.

"So what did West say?" he asked inviting you in. you both go and sit on his bed. You didn't say it aloud, but his bed sheets with beer mugs on them were adorable. You repeat the whole conversation word for word back to Gilbert.

"So you're not leaving!" Gilbert seemed to brighten up immediately, all the life returning to his eyes.

"Mmm hmm! You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you? you say playfully elbowing his ribs. "Besides as I recall, you said you would teach me German!" he smiles and says, well it's still early. You look at the clock. The hell?! It was only 7:28 in the morning! There was defiantly a lot of time. He grabs a little table and a note book with a pencil as he started explaining the basics. You manage to learn the alphabet and start to put words together and starts sentence construction.

"Okay, for now it will be most helpful to learn some of the most common phrases." You knew it must be frustrating to teach you, but he didn't seem to mind you pronouncing everything wrong.

"The most helpful phrase will be 'Sprechen Sie Englisch?' which means 'Do you speak English?'. He wrote it down on the paper so you could see how it is spelled. You nod and repeat after him, where you were corrected to make a 'k' sound instead of 'ch' in sprechen.

"Gut!" he said when you managed the pronunciation. This was really fun, even though you failed epically.

Gilbert's voice brought you back to earth. "Liebe?"

"Hm?" you respond.

"Maybe we should take a break and get something to eat." he suggested

"Ok! One question, what does liebe mean?" you had forgotten all about the name that he called you.

"German and English are quite similar, and share quite a few cognates; liebe is one of zem. So what English word is short, and starts with 'L' and ends with 'e'?" a smug smile widened when your eyes looked into his, finally understanding. He stood up and walked to the door, closing the small crack; and you thought you heard him lock it.

"So liebe, what do you think 'Ich liebe dich' means?" he came over and placed a hand on each side of you his face inches from yours.

"I love you." you answer; it felt amazing to finally say these words.

He looked into your (e/c) eyes, his burning with curiosity and asked "Do you?" Your heart skips a beat as you smile and respond,

"Ja… Gilbert, ich liebe dich!"you smiled and wrap your arms around his neck. He leans forward and closes the tiny gap between you two. You never thought Gilbert could be so gentle; as if he heard your thoughts, he grabbed your wrists and pressed you against the wall. This was more like what you expected, but you didn't mind.

After all, you loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia x Reader: Part 2

It had been a couple of days since the prank on Arthur; though you were allowed to still work for the Beilschmidts, you and Gilbert were put on 'house arrest' as he called it for the remainder of that day and yesterday. Not that you really noticed since trying to teach you German kept Gilbert pretty busy. Most of what he taught you ended up being quite suggestive, since it was Gilbert 'the albino pervert' that was coaching you. When you weren't failing at pronouncing foreign words you went up to the secret balcony. Sometimes both of you would take a nap; it was no secret that Gilbert liked you so people mainly left you guys alone if you disappeared for a few hours. You went down to grab Gilbert's breakfast from the kitchen, a daily thing you did for him. Once you make it down the stairs and into the kitchen you see Ludwig waiting for his breakfast and reading a paper.

"Sorry, we are running a little behind. I'll start on Mr. Gilbert's breakfast right after Mr. Ludwig's is done." The cook apologizes.

"Don't worry about it, he isn't even up yet so there is no hurry." You respond trying your best to calm down the stressed chef. He gives a small smile and a thankful nod; you where the only person in history to not suffer from Gilberts notorious bad mood in the mornings.

"Hallo _!" Ludwig said after you and the chef were done chatting.

"Guten Morgen!" [Good morning!] You responded cheerfully.

"I zought zat you couldn't speak Deutsch," [German]

"Gilbert has been teaching me,"

"Ohh! So zat is vat you two do for hours at a time." He said casting you a sideways glance with a gleam in his icy eyes.

"Of course! What were you thinking Ludwig?" you say in a playful tone.

"Es ist mien brudder after all, I never know honestly."[It is my brother] He says letting a small chuckle escape his lips. You hear footsteps enter the kitchen, as well as a giant pair of pale arms wrap around your waist.

"Hallo Gilbert, Hast du gut geschlafen?" [Hi Gilbert, did you sleep well?]you ask as the albino rests his chin on your head, then his bird sitting on his head giving a totem pole affect.

"Ja," He tightens his grip around your abdomen and he moves his head so it rests on your shoulder. "Would have been better if you stayed vith me instead of sleeping in your room though." he said, you could feel his smile against your skin.

"Not gonna' happen," you manage to escape from his grip. "I plan to stay a virgin for a little while longer!" you say as you set his plate in front of him. You sit down next to him and pretend to read the comic section of the newspaper. Though, you were really watching his reaction out of the corner of your eye. Some may have thought this comment was out of line, but it was an ongoing joke between the members of the household so it was acceptable. You hear Ludwig laugh a bit as he stood up, as he walked past his brother he stopped and handed him a napkin.

"Wischen Sie den Mund; es ist nicht höflich zu sabberm." [Wipe your mouth; it's not polite to drool.] Gilbert half angrily stuffed another large bite of sausage in his mouth ignoring his brother's comment. When Ludwig and the chef had left, he looked up catching your attention.

"Ve have a meeting for all ze ambassadors of ze neighbor hood later."

"Okay, I'll study verb conjugation while you're gone."

"I vas hoping you vould come along,"

"Really?! Can I?!" you exclaim"

"Ja," he laughs at your enthusiasm.

"Yay! Danke!" you say wrapping your arms around his neck, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le AWESOME Time Skip Sponsored by: Tomatoes, Pasta, Pizza, Hamburgers, Vodka, Dumplings, and the Nordic Cross~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You arrive with the Trio and Ludwig. The BTT and you exit the car while Ludwig goes to park the car. As Ludwig says something to Gilbert, probably along the lines of 'stay out of trouble', you stare up at the immense building in front of you. 'It looks like the Capitol Building' you think, now discouraged and feel entirely… well, poor… or unimportant. You feel the weight of three arms slung around you,

"C'mon Chica!" Antonio smiled half walking- half dragging you inside. You take the stairs up to the 3rd floor, and turn down the hall that the meeting room was in. The doors had not closed yet (since not everyone had arrived, mainly Ludwig who apparently kept the meetings in order). As you walk in a million stares burn into you and you shift a little uncomfortably.

"Hey Dudes!" a man with glasses and dirty blonde hair screams walking up. "And Dudette." He walks closer to you,

"Hi I'm Alfred! I represent America's interests in these meetings, even though this is my country!" You nod and smile at him- you couldn't help it, his attitude was infectious! After chatting with Alfred, you head over to the seat next to Gilbert. As you walk by Arthur looks up at you.

"Excuse me, Miss?" he asked standing up and facing you.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Arthur Kirkland," he stretches out his hand which you cautiously shake. "Do you by chance work at (restaurant that you used to work at's name)?"

"I used to… why?"

"I went their once, I got quite drunk, and I believe I acted quite rudely towards you."

"Yeah, I remember…"

"I'm really sorry about that, I was having a really difficult day and I took it out on you." he apologized.

"It's okay, really!" you say, feeling a little guilty about the prank. "It's water under the bridge! Besides, I don't even work there anymore; I work for the Beilschmidts now!"

"Oh really, so you'll come to the meetings from now on?"the British man inquired.

"Yup, I better go; see you later!"

"Sure!" he responded quite cheerfully. You finish heading towards the seat. Francis was on the other side of you, arguing with Arthur. You chuckle a little at their pointless quarrel. Antonio was sitting next to a boy with brown hair, an odd curl sticking out to the left, and had a pout on his face. Gilbert had gotten up to talk to a girl with light brown, wavy, hair. You folded your arms on the table, and tried to burry your head in them.

'_He only likes me right?' you thought. 'But why do I care if he chases after some other girl; I just work for him. That kiss meant nothing right? Everything we said, Ludwig teasing us; that's all it is right? Just teasing… But why? Why do I feel like I'm going to cry? Why does my heart hurt so much when I look at them talking? Why does this hurt even when I know that because of work, there can't be anything between us? '_ All these thoughts circled in your head. You knew the answer to all of them but you couldn't risk your heart, not again. If it suffered one more blow, it felt like it would just give out.

"Bella?" a little voice ripped you out of your thoughts.

"Hm?" you murmur looking up to meet amber eyes. He looked like the guy Tony was talking to, except more cheery and his hair was lighter.

"Oh good! I thought you were sad, your okay right veee?" he asked sitting on the table.

"Yes I'm fine; hi I'm _" you answer, shoving your previous feelings into your subconscious.

"I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli!" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you! So you're the ambassador for… Italy?" you guess.

"Si! So is-a my fratello Lovino," he pointed to the other boy, who was yelling at Tony. He chuckles a bit, "Lovi can be so funny!" he trotted over to give him a hug, only making Lovino more pissed off. You smile, but it starts to fade when you see Gilbert still talking to that girl. You feel a tight pair of arms wrap around you. When you turn you see a man with gravity defying, blonde, hair. Suddenly he was pulled off and a guy with light blonde hair and dull blue eyes started choking him with his tie.

"Mathis, you can't go on hugging people you don't know." said a man with blonde hair and cute violet eyes. "I'm really sorry about him; I'm Tino, the ambassador for Finland! That was Mathis; he is the ambassador for Denmark. That's Lukas," he gestured to the person that choked Mathis. "He is the ambassador for Norway. And over there is his brother Emil, the ambassador for Iceland." He pointed to a man with silver hair and a puffin on his shoulder. "And lastly is Berwald, he is the ambassador for Sweden." He pointed to a tall man with blonde hair and green-blue eyes behind his glasses.

"Hi! I'm _, I work for the Beilschmidts. It's nice to meet you all!" you smile and wave to everyone.

"You're so cute!" You find yourself back in the bone crushing grasp of Mathis. "Sorry, but I'm a cuddle bug!" he says tightening his grip. At this point you were uncomfortable and started to struggle a little.

"Mat, you should let go…" said Emil.

"Why? She's just so cute and tiny! I want to hug her to death!" he started nuzzle your head a little as you struggled a little more obviously. Out of the blue, you were realized. You look to see who it was; it was none other than Gilbert! He looked mad, even though he had a smile on his face. He said something to Mathis, too low for you to hear. He only nodded saying something and shrugged it off walking towards the nest of the Nordics. You walk up to Gilbert,

"Thanks for saving me, I almost couldn't breathe!"

"Of course, that just shows once again how awesome I am! Kesesese!" After his little ego boost, he looked down and enveloped his arms around your shoulders; bringing you close to him. "You're mine, and only mine." he murmured softly into your ear. You couldn't help but wrap your arms around him and return the hug. "And I'm only yours…" he whispered. Your heart was about to burst from happiness! You pressed your head into his chest and took in his scent. You both let go and he led you towards the girl he was talking to earlier and a man with brown hair and glasses.

"Hallo!" he greeted "_, this is Roderich the ambassador for Austria; and Elizaveta the ambassador for Hungary." you wave and smile. "This is _, mein Freundin!" [my girlfriend] Elizaveta looked from Gilbert to you and back again.

"Pffft! Yeah right! Like someone as _cute_ as her would be _your_ girlfriend!" she laughed. You chuckled a little when you realized she was insulting Gilbert not you.

"Well, it's actually true…"you say with a little nervous laugh. Immediately Elizaveta freezes; her mouth hanging slightly agape.

"Kesesese! Well don't you feel stupid!" Gilbert continued to go on about how awesome he was and unawesome Elizaveta was, she walked up and whispered to you.

"I live three houses down; I understand it's hard to get away in public, but nock and I'll hide you if necessary."

"What- no, no, nothing like that is happening! I really like Gilbert! It's not like I'm being held hostage or something!" Now she looked totally dumbfounded.

"I see…" She smiled and gave you a big hug, "Well I wish you lots of luck! Try not to get raped!"

"It's not rape if she enjoys it!" Gilbert butted in unexpectedly. Right as you were about to call him a pervert, Ludwig came in so everybody rushed to their seats. The meeting was mostly Alfred talking (big surprise…) and you tuned out for a while. After it was finally over you stood up and stretched.

"Uhhhhgggg." You groan. "Gilbert, why did you want me to come again?"

"Because, we are going to a party now~"he sang grabbing your hand and dragging you to meet everyone you saw earlier.

"Great! Everyone, the party starts at seven at my place! I won't kick you out, so make sure you have whatever else for work finished! And be ready to par-tay and get majorly crunk!" he said before waving and dashing out of the room. Mathis let out a woo-hoo, to only be choked by Emil again. When he stopped dying and fixed his tie so it was looser, he sauntered over and threw an arm around you.

"So your coming to the party with me, right? We would have so much fun toge-" he was cut off by a clearly angry Gilbert. He was pushed up against the nearest wall, an arms length off the ground.

"I told you to stay ze fuck avay from mien girlfriend, man-whore!" Gilbert spat, red eyes smoldering and glowing to the point that they looked like they would catch on fire.

"If I remember right, it wasn't too long ago that you where a man-whore too." A huge smug smile making its way onto his face before he continued, "You slept around more than me! Fucking every maid and babysitter from the time you were 16, then you ran them off! At least let that fine piece of ass over there be with me for more than one night!" You felt like you were going to cry, someone was lying; but you didn't know who to believe. You were about to turn tail and run when an unknown voice piped up. It was the boy named Lovino; the one Antonio was talking to.

"Shut up you damn lying bastard! If your-a going to scream and bitch about something, don't-a fucking scream and bitch lies." he stormed off looking annoyed. Antonio and Feli followed, and the room went silent.

"Mathis," Tino said looking up at the ambassador (who is still being lifted off the ground), "don't do this, please. It's not his fault she left. And don't take your anger out on poor _." he said, nodding to Gilbert to set him down. Reluctantly Gilbert lowered him onto the ground and let go. Tino smiled his thanks and turned to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert's point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I set Mathis down but did not turn around, I figured _ had already left me and was packing up her bags. I put my hand on the back of my hung head, trying desperately to not let the tears slip at the thought of her leaving. We wouldn't ever sit together on the balcony, or eat together. I'll never hear her pronounce things wrong. I would miss so much, no, _everything _about her. I feel a hand on my back and figure it's West, but then it moves and wraps around me connecting with one on the other side. I turn to see _ curled against by back, burying her head in me. I didn't know what to do, I was so surprised and happy, and – I had never felt so many things. She looks up at me her (e/c) orbs shining and sparkling. I turn so I'm facing her and put my arms around her, returning the hug.

"I- I zought you left me…" I whisper, the tears welling up.

"I'm yours and only yours. And your only mine." she said hugging my torso tighter. That was it, I couldn't help myself any longer… I pick her up and spin her around, as the small drops of liquid awesome fell. When I brought her back down, I kissed all over her face,

"Zat's right, I'm only yours forever and ever!" I said.

"That didn't sound awesome, you're crying like a little sissy!" teased Elizaveta.

"Mien crying is awesome because it belongs to ze awesome me!" I snap back. "So you can suck it, 'cuz mien awesome lieb beats all of your boyfriends combined!" I lift my head and walk out with a _, who was trying to hold back a laugh. Elizaveta was laughing like always; we say stuff like that since we were kids. I wasn't going to hurt her feelings, and it made mien awesome _ laugh, so bonus!

I look over at the smiling _ in the hallway, and stop. She raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"I don't lie…" I started, "So I promise, I vill never hurt you. And I meant everyzing I said." She smiles and hugs me.

"I know; you're too awesome to lie!" I laugh a little. The slowpoke Francis finally catches up and Antonio comes back down the hallway. When he gets closer, I can see a red hand print across his cheek. He probably tried something with Lovino… again. I laugh at him when he is close enough to hear.

"Laugh all you want amigo, I got to first base!" he said proudly before spinning on his heels and walking towards the exit. _ and I laugh a little more before we follow him and Francis. I was defiantly going to that party, I had to make sure that bitch Mathis knew that _ was mine.

But revenge could wait an hour or two;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We get back to the house…


	3. Chapter 3 (LemonSmut)

Prussia x Reader (Lemon)

~~~~Reader's pov~~~~

You get back to the house. Ludwig had left long before the fight broke out, so he asked where we had been. You look at Gilbert who looks at you, then turn back to Ludwig chiming in unison with Gilbert,

"With Francis and Tony." you smile.

"No pranks, right?"

"Nein," you respond. Ludwig looks over you both, unsure of whether to believe you; but none the less he mutters something and leaves. After he is gone, Gilbert looks over and smiles. He jerks his head to one side, meaning a silent 'let's go'. You nod and follow; you tag along with him to a part of the house you had never been (which didn't surprise you since the house was big enough to get lost in). Then finally you come to a giant bedroom. You were cautious of entering until you saw that he had it set up with a table and chairs and a white board on wheels. You laugh a little at the make shift class room. He only smiles and and saunters up to the white board. You deside to sit at the desk, complete with paper, pens, and a couple of German textbooks.

~~~~Gilbert's POV~~~~~~~~~

I go up to the board. Most of our lessons were focused all on learning and reminded me too much of Ludwig's training. So I decided to play 'Simon says'! It will help her German, and it's awesome! I turn around and tell her what we are playing. She stands up with an enthousiastic 'yay!'; she's so cute! I go on to say,

"Instead of Simon though, it'll be Ludwig; since he orders people around so much!" we laugh at the joke. It was true, he can be unawesome sometimes but I didn't want to hurt his feelings if he heard us making fun of him.

"But there is a catch! Since it is just you and me, if you get one wrong you have to pick truth or dare!" I say pointing at her dramatically. She laughs and nods. Great, let the games begin!

"Ludvig sagt Marsch!" [Ludwig says march!] I say laughing. She laughs and marches in place.

" Ludvig sagt aufhören zu lachen!"[Ludwig says stop laughing] I say. She clasps a hand over her mouth and looked about ready to burst. I start to laugh awesomely hard, her face was just so funny!

"Hey! How come you can laugh!" she asks crossing her arms.

"Because I never listen to Vest~" I laugh more, and she has to try hard not to.

~~~~~~~~Second person pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had been playing with Gilbert for a while. So far you hadn't gotten any wrong. You knew you couldn't risk a truth or dare from him. He started towards me, when there was about a foot between us, he said

"Küss mich…" he said, the gruffly language adding a sexiness to his voice. As if you had no control, you both closed the gap. After the kiss ended he smiled,

"Ludvig didn't say~" you sigh your defeat. But before you knew it, you where on the bed; him pressing your wrists against the bed and straddling you. His red orbs glowing a bloody red.

"I'll be nice and tell you a truth first. I'm done playing around. I don't want something meaningless. And I want you. Now your turn; Truth: Do you love me?" he said. His eyes bright and his face an inch from yours; you could tell he was serious.

"Ja, I love you so much!" you nuzzle his neck affectionately.

"Ich liebe dich auch, I love you too." he said, the smug smile showing itself again. He pushes harder on your wrists and pushes his chest against yours. He places his lips on top of yours once more; this time a deep blush spreads across your face. He smashes his tongue into your mouth and wraps around yours; doing his best to tame it. You smirk against his lips and duplicate his actions, trying to pull his tongue into your mouth. He smirks back against yours as he wraps a hand around the back of your head, angling it slightly upwards. He pushes your head harder against his lips. Soon you start to run out of oxygen and do your best to pull apart but your head was being held by his strong hand. You started to feel as though you were going to pass out. At this point you gave in to Gilbert's dominance, and he pulled away to finally let you breathe. You quietly gasp for air as he pulls your chin up to his face so you look him in the eyes.

"Why don't you let me lead liebe? You are a virgin right?" he smiles pushing his face even closer to yours. You were never the kind to give up, especially without a fight.

"Yeah, but what fun would that be?" you smile seductively, which earns a smug chuckle from him.

"Have it your way Frau; but if you resist too much, zis will hurt." his had a devilish smile plastered on his face now, but you nodded your understanding. At this he leaned forward and kissed your neck roughly.

"Most men would take it easy because it's your first time… but you know I'm not going to do zat, don't you liebe?" You appreciated the warning he gave you; but gentle… didn't describe Gilbert.

"I didn't expect you to," you reply. He laughs his signature Kesesese,

"Gut." he laughed as he continued to kiss and suck on your neck. He gently trailed his hands down your curves, leaving a trail of goose bumps. Your cheeks heated up, and now felt as though they were burning. His kisses turn into love bites as he finds that one spot on your neck. A slight 'mm~' escapes your lips. _**Smack**_ you mentally slap yourself for making those kinds of noises. He bites there again and your body can't help itself.

"Nnnng~"you moan quietly as he leaves his mark there. He raised both hand above your head and held both wrists with his right hand and moved his lips down to your collar bone, gently nipping until he came to your shirt that was obviously in the way. He gives it a look of contempt before unbuttoning it and casting the useless article somewhere around the room. He continued to move from collarbone to jaw, and back again. Meanwhile, he fondled your left breast through the bra. He released your wrists from above your head and his hand snaked around your back, unhooking your bra in one swift movement. Your cheeks burn 50 different shades of red [get the joke? 50 shade of red instead of grey and this is a lemon and 50 shades of grey is a book about… no one gets my super bad joke? Ok…] while you clutch your arms to your chest protectively.

"C'mon Frau, how about you give me a look?" he said wrapping his hands around your wrists. You shake your head 'no' rapidly. A slight look of irritation appears on his face.

"I told you zat I vouldn't take an easy on you _, if you don't remove your wrists…" he took a couple of seconds to think of a punishment. "Let's say you will develop a forced bondage fetish." The demonic smile on his face along with these words nearly made you shit yourself. You give a little nod, allowing him to remove your hands from their defensive position. He stared for a while, seemingly enjoying the view. He seemed to almost be intimidated by them somehow… After a little while you unbutton his shirt, attempting to try and make yourself feel less awkward. After he took of the top dropping it on the floor; you sit there somewhat speechless. You expected him to be kind of toned, but he was far past that. You could clearly see the strong muscles ripple under his skin, but he wasn't like professional-body-builder-buff. You tenderly trailed your fingers down his chest; you could feel his body heat up with excitement. He moves his head down to your right breast; taking the rosy bud in his mouth he licks and nips at it dragging a few moans out of you, his hand giving the other equal attention. He pushes you back onto the bed, moving his lips back to yours.

~~~~~~~~~~~Gilbert's thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I love the sounds she makes. But she hasn't even whimpered mien awesome name; just wait by the time were done she'll scream so loud that you could hear her all the way to Francis' house!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By this time Gilbert was driving you crazy. You both were in nothing but your underwear and his hand slipped the last article off. You whimpered from embarrassment and tried to close your legs, but his hands all ready had a hold of your ankles. He smiled fiendishly while licking his lips. He moved his head down to your exposed womanhood. You looked away feeling so embarrassed. He slowly slid his tongue over your opening and to your clit. He places his lips over it and starts to hum. The previous feelings melted away and were replaced by something new… lust. At this point you couldn't help yourself, and you didn't care who heard. You throw your head back moaning louder than before. He moves down, sticking his tongue in and out of your opening rapidly. Your hand pushes his head further into you as you continue to let out moans of complete ecstasy.

"Mmmm~ Gilbert, Ah- ahhhh~" you scream as he pushes two fingers into your burning interior. He rapidly moves in and out; then curls upwards, brushing his fingers along one spot that causes your mind to blur. You're now a panting moaning mess and neither of you could stand it any longer. He removes his fingers and you yank down his boxers; well the '5 meters of awesome' wasn't a far stretch from reality. He smiles and positions himself.

"Zis vill hurt you know," he says looking concerned. "Ready?" he asks. You nod and place your hands on his shoulders. You can see him gulp before he pushes into you. Your eyes tear up from the sudden change of pain to pleasure. You hear German sweet nothings whispered into your ear; translating them distracted you from the pain a little bit until you realize there is none. You shift a little: no pain. Gilbert gets the idea, and pulls out and pushes back in slowly. You're taken away by the unexpected wave of pleasure.

"Uhh~ Gilbert~" you sigh. The smug smile crawls back on to his face as he starts again.

"You're so tight~" he groans. He builds his pace until it seemed in human. The coil that had been building felt about ready to snap when he angled himself and hit that little spot.

"AH! Gilbert~" you moan. 'There!' he thinks; ramming into the same spot. The pace keeps escalating until it seems unnatural. Both of you were close and screaming each other's names at the top of your lungs. Not that either of you cared,

The ball like tension in your stomach broke and all you saw was red that faded to nothing but white, Gilbert following shortly. He rolls off and you both lied there panting for a few seconds. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to him.

"Awesome." He said before you both fell asleep.

*Extended ending*

A few days later you hang out with the trio. You and Gilbert walk through the unlocked door and towards the kitchen where Tony and Francis were undoubtedly drinking.

"Hallo!" Gilbert screams as you walk into the kitchen.

"Hey! Gilbert and Chica!" as soon as he said 'Chica' he and Francis exchange a glance. They both chuckle a little.

"Mademoiselle, I should compliment you. You have quiet the pair of lungs; we could hear Gilbert's name all the way over here!" he and Antonio burst out laughing like the perverts they were. You blush and turn your head to try and hide it. Gilbert wraps an arm around you and laughs a little too. You roll your eyes and smile; because none of it mattered as long as Gilbert loved you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
